


La dolce vita

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But "dolce" means "sweet" in italian so you're warned, Friendship/fluff: feel free to read in it what you like (or both), Gen, Holidays, Italy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale et Crowley goûtent à la douceur de la vie à Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dolce vita

**Author's Note:**

> Je reviens juste d’un séjour à Rome. Entre les églises pleines d’anges et les beaux bruns buvant du vin aux terrasses, comment aurais-je pu ne pas penser à nos deux idiots ? Du coup, je me suis amusée à les imaginer prenant des vacances dans la capitale italienne.

 

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies réussi à me traîner ici sans me dire que tu venais pour visiter des églises !

\- D'abord, je ne t'ai pas traîné. Je t'ai fait part de mon projet de passer trois jours à Rome et j'ai à peine eu le temps de te proposer de venir avec moi que tu avais déjà accepté.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que tu comptais y faire !

\- Ça me paraissait évident, enfin!

\- Et ça ne t'a pas paru évident que j'allais devoir faire le pied de grue à l'extérieur ?

Aziraphale eut soudain l'air embarrassé.

\- À dire vrai... heu... je n'ai plus songé que tu... hem... j'avais un peu perdu ça de vue.

 

Crowley en resta bouche bée. Aziraphale était-il réellement en train d'avouer qu'il avait oublié, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, qu'il était un démon ? Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. En y réfléchissant, ça en disait aussi long sur ses compétences démoniaques que sur la façon dont l'ange le considérait et se représentait leur relation. Mouais. Bilan mitigé, donc.

 

\- Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de faire vite, mais je suis venu exprès pour ça et je m’en faisais une joie depuis tellement longtemps... argumenta Aziraphale.

\- Bon, j'imagine que je trouverai bien un bar près de chaque église que tu veux visiter. Tu en as déjà fait deux, il en reste combien ?

\- Dans Rome ? Plus de 400.

Crowley eut l'air atterré.

\- Mais rassure-toi, le réconforta l’ange, je ne comptais pas toutes les voir. Seulement quelques-unes.

\- Et par "quelques-unes", tu entends... ? vérifia le démon, méfiant.

Aziraphale compta sur ses doigts en dressant mentalement la liste.

-  27.

Crowley se renfrogna :

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas attendu pour tester les vins du coin.

&&&

En fin d'après-midi, Aziraphale clôtura son programme de visites du jour et retrouva Crowley à une terrasse de café toute proche. Le démon était fin saoul.

\- Combien de bouteilles as-tu bues ? interrogea l'ange, horrifié.

\- J'ai perdu l'compte. T'as visité combien d'églises ?

\- 13.

\- Ben voilà.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un brin exagéré ?

\- Ccc'est pas ma faute! Y a trop de bâtiments religieux au mètre carré. Cçça me rend malade. Tant qu'je bois, ccc'est sssupportable.

\- Oh, mon cher, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas... Enfin,  c'est quand même toi, le démon, tu aurais dû songer que la Ville Sainte n'allait pas te réussir.

\- J'croyais pas que ccce ssserait à ccce point, j'évite le coin depuis le Vème siècle. Et on ne prend jamais de vacanccces, je voulais être avec toi, ajouta-t-il piteusement à mi-voix.

Aziraphale eut un sourire attendri:

\- Allez, debout, dit-il en aidant le démon à se lever, je te ramène à l'hôtel.

 

Il soutint son ami le long du chemin.

\- Demain, repose-toi, je vais en profiter pour...

\- Laissse-moi deviner : visiter des églises ? gémit Crowley.

\- En fait...

L'ange se mordit la lèvre.

\- Accouche !

\- J'avais prévu d'aller au Vatican. La dernière fois, c'était au début du XVIème siècle.

\- J'peux pas coller un orteil à moins de 500 mètres de cccet endroit ! se plaignit le démon.

 

En jouant sur la culpabilité d'Aziraphale, il aurait facilement pu l'amener à renoncer à son projet pour rester avec lui le lendemain, mais il n'avait pas envie de priver l'ange de ce plaisir. Cette ville avait décidément une influence très néfaste sur lui !

 

\- J'ai compris, je vais en profiter pour faire une grassse matinée.

\- On se retrouve en fin d'après-midi à une terrasse de la place Navone ? demanda Aziraphale en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Crowley.

\- Mmmmh, accepta ce dernier en ôtant difficilement veste, chaussures et ceinture (l’absence de cravate était la seule concession qu'il avait faite à ces vacances printanières) avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas que...

 

Le démon dormait déjà. L'ange lui enleva ses lunettes de soleil en murmurant : "Mon pauvre", déposa un léger baiser sur son front et gagna sa propre chambre sans faire de bruit.

 

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

En milieu d'après-midi, Crowley, après avoir déambulé en ville, était déjà au lieu de rendez-vous, sirotant un vin blanc. Sans raison médicale, cette fois : à part une légère migraine persistante, il semblait progressivement s'accoutumer à l'étouffante spiritualité ambiante.

Il contemplait rêveusement un plan de Rome, aux noms évocateurs : viale Angelico, ponte Sant’Angelo, porta Angelica, basilica Santa Maria degli Angeli... Des anges partout. Sauf avec lui. Il soupira.

 

\- Salut ! Touriste ? demanda une ravissante brune dans un anglais chantant. Vous avez l'air bien seul. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

 

&&&

 

À 19 heures, Crowley vit enfin arriver Aziraphale et se signala de la main, bien que ce fût inutile pour que l'ange puisse le repérer. Ce dernier lui sourit, avant de s'arrêter net devant l'église Sant'Agnese in Agono bordant la place. Il lui adressa un air d'excuse et un signe, deux doigts levés, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment religieux. Deux minutes. Crowley était sceptique. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ange sortit et se dirigea à pas lents vers la table, avant de s'asseoir lourdement. Il semblait bouleversé.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta le démon en tirant sa chaise juste à côté de celle d'Aziraphale.

\- C'est juste que... dans l'église, il y avait une chorale qui interprétait des chants sacrés anciens. Les voix des filles et des garçons se mariaient si bien... On aurait presque dit un chœur d'anges. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis cru...

Il n'acheva pas. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Ils te manquent ? demanda doucement Crowley.

La réponse prit son temps, réfléchie et un rien réticente:

\- Parfois... un peu...

 

Crowley était en train de se torturer les méninges pour savoir si passer une main dans le dos de l'ange était : susceptible de le réconforter / ridicule / ambigu / acceptable entre amis / indigne d'un représentant des Enfers (biffez les mentions inutiles), quand Aziraphale posa la tête sur son épaule et ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Nettement moins que ce que tu me manquerais si je retournais Là-Haut.

L'ange s'attendait à moitié à une raillerie en guise de réponse mais le démon était trop occupé à essayer de contenir un sourire démesuré.

 

Distraire Aziraphale de sa mélancolie ne représentait pas vraiment un challenge :

\- Alors, le Vatican ?

\- J'ai enfin pu voir les _stanze_ de Raphaël et la chapelle Sixtine terminées ! Quelles splendeurs ! Et c'est toujours intéressant de voir comment des artistes représentent des événements que nous avons vécus et auxquels ils n'ont pas assisté. Tu figures dans les deux, bien entendu. Le bon vieux thème du péché originel... J'aurais aimé que tu puisses voir ça...

L'ange s'était animé, et si ses yeux brillaient encore, c'était du souvenir émerveillé des œuvres qu'il avait contemplées.

\- Et j'ai pu accéder à la bibliothèque vaticane pendant deux heures. Il y a là de véritables trésors !

Il se lança dans d'interminables descriptions dithyrambiques, que le démon n'écouta que d'une oreille, simplement content d'avoir atteint son but.

\- Je peux y passer la nuit, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, plaisanta Aziraphale. Et ta journée ?

\- Me suis baladé. Puis j'ai passé l'après-midi ici à prendre le soleil.

\- Je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir laissé tout seul.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais seul ? Les Italiennes sont des femmes de goût, figure-toi. Et les Italiens n'ont pas usurpé leur réputation de dragueurs.

\- Je croyais que le cliché voulait qu'ils soient d'affreux machos qui ne draguent que les _belle ragazze_.

\- D'une, cliché n'est pas vérité. De deux, je suis capable de faire changer à peu près n'importe qui d'avis sur la question.

Crowley but une gorgée de vin avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Je n’en doute pas, mon cher, je n'en doute pas. Dis-moi que la raison pour laquelle tu sembles en meilleure forme n'est pas que tu as passé ton après-midi à dévergonder des jeunes gens.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je suis resté ici.

\- Alléluia ! C'est un miracle : la Ville Sainte a fait de toi un modèle de vertu ! s'exclama ironiquement Aziraphale. On devrait peut-être s'installer ici définitivement, ajouta-t-il avec perfidie.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je suis peut-être plus malade que je ne le croyais. Parce que ce n'est pas faute d'avoir reçu des invitations peu équivoques.

\- Que tu n'as pas du tout encouragées, bien entendu. Je te vois d'ici : pose nonchalante, air mystérieux... Je parie qu'ils ont eu droit au grand jeu.

\- Hé ho, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu. Je n'ai pas dit que je postulais pour la canonisation, quand même ! La preuve : je vais faire succomber un ange à la tentation à l'aide de quatre mots, pas un de plus.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- _Trattoria_. Vin. _Antipasti_. Desserts.

\- Vendu !

\- Trop facile. Je parie que « desserts » aurait suffi.

\- Probablement, admit Aziraphale de bonne grâce.

 

&&&

 

\- Ce vin porte bien son nom. _Sogno_. Un rêve, en effet, apprécia l'ange en se servant le fond de la bouteille.

\- Rappelle-moi combien d'églises il te reste à visiter demain.

\- Aucune.

Face à l’interrogation muette de Crowley, Aziraphale expliqua :

\- Ce sera notre dernier jour ici avant de reprendre l'avion lundi matin. Je me disais qu'on pourrait le passer ensemble.

Il ajouta, mentant effrontément :

\- Et puis, tu sais, une église, c'est une église. Quand tu en as vu une, tu les as toutes vues.

 

Crowley lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, pour lui signifier partie qu'il n'était pas dupe, partie qu'il appréciait le geste.

\- Et donc, tu as prévu qu'on fasse quoi ?

Aziraphale hésita :

\- Je ne sais pas... ce que tu veux...

\- On sait tous les deux que tu n'improvises jamais rien. Fais-nous gagner du temps et déballe le programme qui se cache sous tes boucles blondes.

\- Très bien. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait commencer par aller confronter nos souvenirs à ce qui reste du Colisée, puis faire un tour au musée du Capitole. Il y a plein d'œuvres païennes et profanes, on peut même éviter les religieuses si tu préfères. Après, un peu de shopping.

\- Tu détestes le shopping.

\- Je déteste ça quand c'est pour moi.

\- Tu sais que je n' _achète_ pas mes fringues.

\- Je suis passé hier devant une boutique de costumes italiens hors de prix et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Ils vont t'aller comme un gant.

\- Je rêve ou tu essaies de me convaincre en utilisant la flatterie ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu me fréquentes depuis un peu trop longtemps ?

\- _Trop_ ? Oh, mon cher, je ne dirais jamais une telle chose, répondit Aziraphale avec son sourire le plus angélique. Toujours est-il qu'ensuite, il y a un quatuor à cordes qui interprète Verdi et Puccini. Et pour terminer la soirée, je t'invite dans le meilleur restaurant de Rome.

Le démon ne dissimulait pas son amusement.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta l'ange. C'est...hum... trop planifié ?

\- Cent contre un que tu as déjà les places de concert.

Aziraphale rougit:

\- Je peux probablement me les faire rembourser si ça ne te dit rien.

\- Non, non, tu as eu une bonne idée. On va tâcher d'injecter un peu de spontanéité là-dedans, mais c'est un programme alléchant.

L'ange eut l'air soulagé.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu avais parlé de desserts, non?

 

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Le lendemain, à huit heures, Aziraphale frappait à la porte de la chambre de Crowley, non sans une certaine appréhension. Le démon n'était pas matinal, pour le moins, et risquait fort de l'envoyer sur les roses.

Étonnamment, non seulement il ne ronchonnait pas en ouvrant, mais en plus il était prêt. Il ne se méprit pas sur la mine surprise de l'ange :

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de me lever quand la journée promet d'être intéressante.

\- Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il suffisait que je te concocte un programme comme ça tous les jours... ironisa Aziraphale.

\- Chiche !

 

&&&

 

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Colisée ait été pillé de la sorte ! Il n'en reste pour ainsi dire rien ! déplora l'ange. Tu te souviens comme il était grandiose ?

\- C'était le bon vieux temps... Quand on jetait des chrétiens aux lions... soupira théâtralement Crowley.

\- Je savais que tu allais dire quelque chose dans ce style-là.

 

&&&

 

\- J'admets que ce n'était pas du meilleur goût mais comment voulais-tu que je sache que ça allait donner naissance au mythe d’Hermaphrodite? Franchement…

\- Oh ! l’interrompit Aziraphale en arrivant en haut de l'escalier menant au premier étage du musée. Tu savais que j'avais servi de modèle pour cette sculpture d’Eros?

\- Sans déconner ? Mouais. Y a une vague ressemblance. Mais j'ai pas le souvenir que tu aies été aussi mince. Et faut-il en déduire que tu avais fait un effort ? Enfin, un tout petit...

\- Lysippe a en partie extrapolé: j'avais refusé de poser complètement nu. Et puis, tu sais, les canons esthétiques de l'époque…

\- Ouais, ouais. N'empêche : je donnerais cher pour te voir manier un arc!

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement…

\- Quel entraînement? Au bout de cinq minutes, tu aurais réussi à le filer à la première pleurnicharde venue ! s’esclaffa Crowley.

 

Aziraphale fit semblant d'être vexé pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que, tandis qu'ils passaient devant un buste de Caracalla, le démon, qui l'avait bien connu, lui raconte une anecdote qui fit éclater l'ange d'un rire sonore tout à fait incongru dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la galerie. Un autre se serait fait rappeler à l'ordre par le gardien. Mais ce dernier se sentit, comme chaque visiteur présent à cet étage, soudainement et inexplicablement débarrassé de tous ses soucis et profondément heureux.

 

&&&

 

\- Oh, Crowley, tu es superbe dans ce costume !

La vendeuse semblait bien de cet avis aussi, si l'on en croyait son air subjugué, au grand plaisir du démon.

\- J'aurais besoin de vos mains expertes pour m'aider avec cette cravate, mentit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui se retint de justesse de glousser.

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel et la prit de vitesse.

\- Laisse-moi faire, mon cœur. Voilà. Te regarder essayer des vêtements ferait aimer le shopping à n'importe qui, tu sais ? dit-il avant d'embrasser le démon sur la joue. Mais suffisamment près des lèvres pour tromper la vendeuse, qui déchanta.

C'était toujours pareil !

 

Quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets, Crowley lança à l'ange qui, les mains dans les poches, le précédait dans la rue :

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! Hé, Az’, je te cause !

L'interpellé fit la sourde oreille, sifflotant un cantique d'un air amusé.

 

&&&

 

Dans la pénombre, Crowley se pencha vers Aziraphale et lui chuchota :

\- C'est moi ou ils jouent comme des manches ?

\- Épouvantable, confirma l'ange sur le même ton.

Les autres spectateurs ne semblaient pas aussi horrifiés mais ils n'avaient après tout qu'une ouïe humaine.

\- On se casse?

\- Et comment ! Mais discrètement.

\- Si tu y tiens…

 

Ils étaient presque sortis de la salle quand un des deux violonistes cassa une corde. Aziraphale jeta un regard désapprobateur au démon.

\- Pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais c'était presque un acte de charité, pouffa l'ange. Il n'y avait pas un bar à vins deux rues plus haut ?

\- J'ai toujours dit que tu avais l'œil, pour les choses essentielles.

 

&&&

 

Ils cheminaient côte à côte vers leur hôtel, dans la douce nuit romaine, béats comme on peut l'être après un repas délicieux agrémenté d'un vin exquis et d'une conversation plaisante.

\- Eh bien ça, c'était une putain de bonne journée !

\- Comme tu dis, mon cher. Incontestablement, la meilleure du séjour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les lieux et les œuvres mentionnés sont évidemment réels (la statue d’Eros : http://fr.museicapitolini.org/collezioni/percorsi_per_sale/palazzo_nuovo/galleria/statua_di_eros_che_incorda_l_arco )  
> L’anecdote de la chorale est véridique également, même si elle a eu lieu dans une autre église, où une chorale (britannique, je crois) a improvisé un chant lors de ma visite. Un moment magique ! En revanche, mes excuses à tous les quatuors à cordes qui se produisent à Rome : à ma connaissance, aucun n’a massacré Verdi et Puccini, c’est une pure invention.


End file.
